Slumber Party
by Amelia-moon-moon
Summary: Madeline has always wanted to fit in and be noticed and if she is not invited to Maria's "Awesome" slumber party, it just proves how uncool she really is, but luckily she has her best friend Sakura and her sister Amelia to come up with a plan to just show the school how cool they really are!
1. Chapter 1

Maria always held amazing slumber parties, well at least that's the rumor. Thing is you have to be "super popular" to get invited. And for Madeline, this year's slumber party was out of the question. Although she didn't let it get her down, I mean as much as she wanted to attend, it was only a dream.

Sakura was Madeline's best friend, ever since 2nd grade. Now they were both juniors in high school.

Sakura sat on a bench in the courtyard in front of the school, wearing her school uniform which was odd because this school doesn't have uniforms.

"Hi Sakura." Madeline said softly while walking up to the bench that Sakura was sitting at.

"Oh hello Madeline." Sakura said with a smile, while shutting the book she was reading.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your reading?" Madeline sounded worried while backing up a couple steps.

"Oh no, not at all." She said with an apologetic look in her eyes. Sakura set the book she was reading down and stood up.

"Okay good, um do you want to walk together? "Madeline blushed behind her bag which she held up to her face. Sakura nodded with a grin. They then started talking about random topics on their way to the classroom.

"Well this is my first period." Sakura sighed in front of the art class. She smiled at Madeline and walked inside the classroom, where she greeted a few of her classmates.

Madeline walked by herself through the crowds of the hallway, bumping into people on her.

"Maddy!" a voice called out among the crowd. Madeline stopped in her tracks, she knew that voice from anywhere.

Amelia.

Amelia was Madeline's sister, they haven't seen each other in a while ever since Amelia decided to live on her own, she said "now that I'm a senior I can do what I want." Madeline didn't really feel like talking or _seeing _her obnoxious sister right now, so she started speed walking until she reached her first period which happened to be math honors.

Let's face the facts, Madeline is one smart cookie. Once she stepped into the classroom she saw crowd of people around a table in the back. She set her stuff down on an empty desk and slow walking towards the crowd.

Turns out the crowd was surrounding Maria like paparazzi. Maria was sitting on top of a desk laughing along with some people.

Then it happened, someone brought up the dreaded slumber party. Madeline really didn't want to be mocked by this party she knew she wasn't invited to. She just turned around walked back towards to the desk that had her stuff. She was near the point of tears but she didn't want to make herself look more like the fool she already was. All Madeline wanted was to be popular and noticed for once in her life.

Even though Amelia is probably one of the most obnoxious person she ever met, Amelia cared for Madeline, to Amelia, Maddy was fragile. So when Madeline was younger, Amelia told her that "it doesn't matter what people say or do, you are beautiful plus without quiet people how would we know who the loud people are!" Madeline really did love her sister so she should listen to her advice and she did.

The bell rang and everyone headed for their seats and of course Maria had to sit in the seat next to Madeline. The teacher strolled into the room. "Good morning class." The teacher said with a smile towards the class. "My name is Mrs. Hartford."

The bell for second period rang and all of the students scattered for their classrooms.

School had ended and Madeline made her way through the hallway and meet up with Sakura and Amelia. Sakura had a volleyball and Amelia had her baseball bat. They were talking about sports.

"Hi guys." Madeline quietly approached

Amelia embraced Maddy in a bear hug. Sakura giggled at sisterly love. "Hey are you going to try out for any sports?" Sakura asked while Amelia stepped back from Madeline.

"Um I really haven't thought about it?" Madeline said putting her finger to her chin.

"You should, there really fun!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah baseball is a ton of fun but I think you're a bit weak, you would need to train!" Amelia said with a blinding smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should try out volleyball then, I think you'll like it." Sakura said with joy her voice. "We actually have practiced today so you could come meet coach and ask if you can join." She said once more with joy.

Madeline agreed and Sakura led her to the gym with Amelia following behind us.

Once we entered through the double doors Amelia went in a different direction to meet up with the rest of the baseball team.

"COACH!" Sakura called out to a girl with long beige-blond hair, who seemed to be looking at a chart of some sort. And from the side I saw she had a little sunflower pin in her hair.

She turned around reveling her beautiful violet eyes towards them. She looked like a painting with an innocent look on her face.

She then smiled when she saw Sakura.

"Privet Sakura." She said with a little, adorable, Russian accent. "Hello coach Anya." Sakura said while she bowed.

"And who might this be?" Coach Anya said smiling toward me.

"U-uh I am Madeline Williams." Madeline stuttered, looking terrified.

"There's no need to be scared." Anya said with concern in her voice and eyes.

"Coach Anya, I was wondering if Madeline could join the team." Sakura folded her hands in front of her.

"But of course, we're always looking for new members for the team. So welcome to the team Madeline, but since you have just now joined you will have to wait until I order your team shirt with your number on it. Is that all right?" Anya bowed her head in shame.

"Oh no it's quite alright Coach Anya!" Madeline jumped with wide eyes at the fact that someone is disappointed and has thought they did not please her. Madeline wasn't use to this kind of treatment from anyone other than Sakura which was expected of her since they grew up together.

"Oh alright, well I guess Sakura can show you the basics of how we train around here, would you mind?" Coach Anya said looking toward Sakura.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Sakura said with a big smile.

Madeline followed Sakura past the volleyball net, which Madeline turned around and saw that Anya had continued to write on her chart.

"She seems very nice." Madeline said with a smile.

"Oh she is, very kind, wouldn't hurt a fly, but when we're training she can be very tough on us. Other than that, she is easy to get along with." Sakura opened a door that said "girls' locker room"

The next day Madeline and Sakura walked to the cafeteria together where they meet up with Anya and Amelia.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved over to the table of which they were sitting at.

"Sup dude." Amelia said as Sakura and Madeline sat down with their lunch.

"So have you heard about Maria's slumber party?" Anya spoke up.

That's when Madeline shivered at the mention of it.

"Yeah totally, Maria already told me that I was defiantly invited." Amelia said with pride as she sat up tall.

"Me too, Maria said I'm invited. Which is strange, since I rarely talk to her or anybody else." Anya said sweetly, then taking a sip of her drink.

"What about you guys, are you invited?" Amelia looked toward Sakura and Madeline. Anya did the same.

Sakura and Madeline stood silent for a minute.

"Well not exactly, she didn't tell us." Sakura spoke up to repair the silence filling the table, leaving Anya and Amelia confused.

"Strange, well, sorry I have to go, I have to help out with student council, see you guys later!" Anya announced as she picked up her sunflower binder and left the table.

"She is student council?" Madeline added in.

"Yes, she is volleyball coach, part of Student council, and I think she is doing prom committee this year, she really wants a meadow of sunflowers theme." Sakura answered after taking a bite out of her bento.

"_I didn't realize how popular she was?_" Madeline thought to herself.

The bell rung which signaled students that lunch is over and everyone needs to get to their classes.

School was over and Madeline decided to walk home since she didn't have volleyball practice today. Apparently Anya still had stuff with student council.

Once Madeline returned home she was greeted by her big polar bear. She went to her room to fish up her homework when she received a text from Amelia.

Saying:

"DUDE! YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HER RIGHT NOW, MARIA IS HOLDING THIS AWESOME BONFIRE AND HALF THE SCHOOL IS HERE, COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!"

Madeline looked at the text strange. First off Amelia knew Maddy didn't do well at gatherings that evolve fire. Second she wasn't invited. Shocker.

But Madeline finished all her schoolwork and had nothing else to do so she decided to meet up with her sister.

Madeline really didn't feel like putting her hair into pig tails so she just left her golden hair flow, and then she grabbed her maple leaf coat and headed out the door.


End file.
